A Cura
A Cura, também conhecido como Cura para Imortalidade ou Cura para o Vampirismo, é uma das três maneiras conhecidas de reverter o vampirismo. A segunda cura foi criada por Esther na forma de um feitiço para seus filhos . A cura final é um feitiço inventado pelos Viajantes usando o sangue do último par de doppelgängers e uma versão menor de O Feitiço de Purificação Mágica. É uma poção criada pela bruxa Qetsiyah para reverter a imortalidade . Quando usado em seres imortais, eles são revertidos para seus estados mortais e são, portanto, vulneráveis à morte. A cura quando ingerida por um doppelgänger converte o sangue do doppelgänger dado, tornando-se um candidato responsável para uma dose única se ingerido e se o doppelgänger em questão tivesse vivido além dos anos humanos, os efeitos pós-cura começarão a causar-lhe Ele envelhece e, eventualmente, morre como aconteceu com Katherine Pierce. Recentemente, descobriu-se que duas dimensões alternativas criadas por um coven muito poderoso em 1903 e 1994, os efeitos desses reinos alternativos duplicaram todos os itens mágicos, objetos e talismãs, o efeito de ondulação criando versões alternativas da cura, pois é um objeto e um poderoso item mágico. A versão de 1994 da cura foi descoberta por Bonnie Bennett enquanto procurava a lapide de Silas na Nova Scotia alternativa e ela a devolveu à dimensão original da Terra . Sua existência alternativa foi primeiro insinuada por Damon. A cura de 1994 corre através das veias de Elena. A cura era uma vez parte da Família Petrova quando seu status pertencia a Katherine Pierce, Amara e um membro da Família Salvatore quando ingerida por Silas. A cura foi mais uma vez parte da Família Petrova desde que Elena Gilbert ingeriu a versão de 1994 até que Bonnie injetou uma parte da cura em Stefan Salvatore e também é parte da Família Salvatore. História Grécia Antiga (Século A.C) Depois que Silas roubou o Elixir da Imortalidade e deixou Qetsiyah no altar, ela o encontrou no deserto com a mulher a quem ele deu sua imortalidade: a sua serva, Amara. Qetsiyah, furiosa com Silas por sua traição, fingiu a morte de Amara e decidiu dar a Silas uma segunda chance com ela criando uma cura para a imortalidade, que ela ofereceu a ele; ela prometeu que o levaria de volta se ele tomasse a cura e gastasse o resto de suas vidas mortais com ela. Silas, no entanto, recusou-se a levá-lo, o que levou a Qetsiyah a buscar sua vingança contra ele, dessecando-o e enterrando-o com a cura em uma ilha ao largo da costa da Nova Escócia. Ela esperava que, diante de uma eternidade de prisão, ele escolhesse tomar a cura para acabar com o sofrimento ao morrer uma morte mortal; Se ele escolhesse esse caminho, sua alma ficaria presa no purgatório sobrenatural conhecido como o Outro Lado , que Qetsiyah também criara para garantir que Silas ficaria preso com ela para sempre, mesmo na morte. Para sua fúria, Silas se recusou a entregar suas exigências tomando a cura até que ele tenha sido libertado de seu túmulo. Desta forma, ele poderia fundir o Outro Lado com o mundo vivo, baixando o Véu e, eventualmente, morreria uma morte mortal, então ele se reuniria com Amara no vida após a morte, em vez de ficar preso com Qetsiyah. Por 2.000 anos, a cura foi enterrada junto com Silas, até que a descendente distante de Qetsiyah, Bonnie Bennett, abriu seu túmulo, liberando Silas e a cura. Em Toda The Vampire Diaries Quarta Temporada Em Memorial, um caçador chamado Connor Jordan chegou a Mystic Falls, alegando que ele havia vindo a investigar o incêndio que matou o Pastor Young e sua Câmara Municipal recém-reformada. Ele percebeu que Tyler Lockwood era um vampiro depois de apertar sua mão com as luvas cobertas de verbena e ver sua mão queimar, o que levou Connor a atirar em Tyler várias vezes no peito com balas de madeira. Felizmente para Tyler, sua herança híbrida garantiu que ele não morresse do ataque, permitindo que ele fugisse e avisasse seus amigos vampiros. Connor continuou atacando pessoas, incluindo April Young(que ele esfaqueou para usar como isca para revelar mais vampiros), bem como Tyler pela segunda vez. Mais tarde, Jeremy e Matt o viram sentado no bar do Grill. Jeremy elogiou Connor em sua tatuagem , que ele viu coberto pelo menos metade de seu braço, mas Matt zombou do comentário de Jeremy, pois não podia ver a tatuagem de Connor. Mais tarde, quando Klaus e Damon mantinham o cativo de Connor, descobriu Klaus, com base no símbolo que Connor criou em suas apostas e um comentário fora da mão feito por Damon sobre o fato de que apenas Jeremy podia ver sua tatuagem, que Connor era realmente um membro do Irmandade dos Cinco. Em The Five, enquanto Connor era mantido em cativeiro por Klaus, Stefan apareceu mais tarde, perguntando a Klaus sobre os Cinco, já que Damon tinha mencionado isso a ele. Klaus finalmente decidiu ser honesto com Stefan sobre o que ele sabia, pois sabia que Stefan estaria interessado no que ter um membro dos Cinco poderia significar para eles, mas somente se Stefan o ajudasse a fazer Rebekah perdoá-lo, pois ele precisava da ajuda de Rebekah. e informações para o seu plano. Stefan conseguiu que Rebekah concordasse em jantar na Mansão Mikaelson, onde os dois Mikaelsons explicaram a Stefan sobre suas experiências com os Cinco. De acordo com Klaus, a Irmandade dos Cinco foi um grupo de cinco caçadores sobrenaturais que receberam força e agilidade sobrenaturais, bem como uma imunidade a qualquer tipo de controle mental para ajudá-los em sua jornada para livrar o mundo dos vampiros, com o objetivo final de encontrar, curar, e matando Silas. Os Cinco então apareceram na Itália nos anos 1100 logo após sua criação, quando os cinco irmãos Mikaelson estavam morando lá, e um dos caçadores, Alexander, entrou em um relacionamento romântico sério com Rebekah. Durante seu relacionamento, Alexander confidenciou a Rebeca vários fatos sobre sua ordem, incluindo o fato de que eles tinham uma arma que nenhum vampiro poderia lutar contra - uma cura para o vampirismo. Esta cura retornaria qualquer vampiro ao seu estado mortal anterior como um ser humano, e a única maneira de encontrar a localização da cura era com um mapa que estava embutido na tatuagem da Marca do Caçador nos membros dos Cinco. Como Jeremy, como um potencial caçador dos Cinco, era a única pessoa que poderia ver as tatuagens, Klaus ameaçou matar Jeremy se ele não fizesse a tatuagem de Connor para eles. Eles passaram os meses seguintes continuando sua busca pela cura, que incluía dar a Jeremy mais vampiros para matar, a fim de ativar sua associação como um caçador sobrenatural dos Cinco e revelar completamente sua Marca de Caçador, bem como encontrar a tumba onde o Cura foi enterrada com Silas, com a ajuda do professor Atticus Shane, o homem que ensinara a Bonnie magia de expressão necessária para encontrá-la. Em Down the Rabbit Hole, Bonnie e Jeremy encontraram a cura enterrada com Silas, mas ela foi fossilizada nas mãos de Silas, e só poderia ser removida alimentando o sangue de Silas para acordá-lo. Katherine, imitando Elena, mordeu o pulso de Jeremy e forçou seu sangue a descer pela garganta de Silas, resultando em Silas se alimentando ainda mais do pescoço dele antes de finalmente quebrar sua espinha e matá-lo. Enquanto todos estavam distraídos com o despertar de Silas, Katherine roubou a cura e fugiu com ela. De lá, a cura foi procurada por muitos, incluindo Stefan e Damon (que queria para Elena), Rebekah (que queria por si mesma), Klaus (que queria garantir que não seria usado contra ele), e Silas Ao longo de várias semanas, a cura mudou de posse de Katherine para uma associada de Katherine, Lanie, que tinha sido obrigada a manter a cura segura em sua casa, no caso de alguém tentar vir atrás dela por causa disso. Depois que Rebekah encontrou e tomou um chamariz de cura na nova casa de Katherine na Pensilvânia (que acabou sendo simplesmente uma dose extra-concentrada de verbena), Katherine relutantemente deu a cura para Elijah, na esperança de que Elijah pudesse usá-lo para ajudar na liberdade de Katherine de Klaus. Infelizmente, Elias deu a cura a Silas, que usou seus poderes de ilusão para aparecer como Rebeca. Silas pretendia derrubar o véu entre o mundo vivo e o Outro Lado com a ajuda de Bonnie, para que ele pudesse finalmente se matar e reunir seu verdadeiro amor Amara na vida após a morte sem risco de acabar preso no purgatório sobrenatural com Qetsiyah. No entanto, quando Bonnie conseguiu neutralizar Silas desidratando-o, o fantasma de Alaric conseguiu roubar a cura de seu corpo, a fim de dar a Damon para dar a Elena, como ela queria ser curada de vampirismo desde que ela tinha sido transformada. No entanto, Elena decidiu ficar com um vampiro, e ela manteve a cura, sem saber o que fazer com ela. No final de Graduation, Katherine, chateada que Elena parecia ter todas as coisas boas da vida que ela sempre quis, confrontou Elena na escola e atacou, ganhando vantagem na luta e empurrando seu punho em Elena peito para arrancar seu coração. No entanto, Elena, em uma perda de opções, pegou a cura de sua bolsa e empurrou-a pela garganta de Katherine, forçando-a a ingeri-la completamente e deixá-la inconsciente. Quando ela acordou, ela havia se transformado de volta em um humano/viajante. Quinta Temporada Em I Know What You Do Last Summer, foi revelado que Katherine havia passado os últimos meses fugindo, já que temia que, uma vez que todas as pessoas com quem ela havia transado em sua longa vida, descobrissem que ela era humana novamente, eles tirariam vantagem de sua vulnerabilidade e a matariam por suas várias traições passadas. Ela procurou proteção de Damon na pensão Salvatore, o que ele relutantemente permitiu. No entanto, Silas, que passou o verão desfilando como Stefan enquanto o verdadeiro Stefan estava trancado em um grande cofre jogado no fundo de uma pedreira, também foi revelado estar procurando por Katherine, e imediatamente rastreou Damon para usar seus poderes psíquicos para ler sua mente e descobrir onde Katherine estava se escondendo. Ele então apareceu na pensão, ainda fingindo ser Stefan, e tentou seduzi-la para chegar perto o suficiente dela para capturá-la; Infelizmente para ele, a natureza desconfiada e paranoica de Katherine captou suas intenções, e ela mal conseguiu se afastar dele antes que ele pudesse atacá-la. Em Original Sin, foi revelado que Silas (que havia se aliado a Nadia quando aprendeu sua agenda misteriosa alinhada com a sua) estava procurando Katherine porque uma vez que Katherine ingeriu a cura, seu sangue se tornou a cura e se alimentou de todos o sangue permitiria que Silas se curasse e voltasse a ser um bruxo Viajante. Ele a perseguiu por vários dias até Monster's Ball, quando ele finalmente conseguiu se alimentar do sangue de Katherine com a ajuda de Damon, embora Katherine não acabasse morrendo como se esperava que fizesse. Além disso, como resultado da ingestão do sangue curativo de Katherine, o próprio sangue de Silas tornou-se a nova cura. Em Handle with Care, foi revelado que Katherine tendo a cura teve um efeito negativo em seu corpo agora humano, que tinha começado a envelhecer agressivamente para compensar os mais de 700 anos que Katherine estava viva. Essas conseqüências incluem o cabelo de Katherine ficando grisalho e seus dentes caindo, entre outras queixas. No final do episódio, o recém-acordado Amara, ao ouvir que Silas havia ingerido a cura, esfaqueou Silas no pescoço e se alimentou de seu sangue para que ela também pudesse se curar da imortalidade que ela tinha ido odiar depois de 2.000. anos de ser a âncora. Pode-se presumir que isso levou ao sangue de Amara se tornando a cura, mas isso não foi confirmado, já que ninguém tentou se curar com o sangue dela, provavelmente em parte devido às consequências negativas que Katherine experimentou devido a sua idade avançada. Sexta Temporada Em A Bird in a Gilded Cage, foi revelado por Bonnie que ela havia trazido a cura de volta com ela depois de escapar do mundo prisão de 1994. Enquanto estava na ilha para usar a magia remanescente na lápide de Silas para voltar para casa, ela havia lembrado que a cura estava com Silas em 1994, como ninguém sabia sobre isso na época. Ela tinha tomado com a intenção de dar a Damon para Elena. Bonnie diz a ele que faça o que ele quiser com isso. Em I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Elena pega a cura e se torna humana novamente. Ela recupera suas memórias de seu relacionamento anterior com Damon como uma das curas afeta está tirando a compulsão que ela tinha pedido a Alaric em Yellow Ledbetter. Em I'll Wed You no Golden Summertime, Damon afirma que ele vai tomar a cura e se tornar humano novamente para estar com Elena, e ter uma vida humana com ela. Stefan tenta convencê-lo, não para tomar a cura, dando-lhe visões de como sua vida poderia ser, no entanto, seu plano falha e infarto faz o efeito oposto. Damon confirma que ele vai tomar a cura. No entanto, no casamento de Alaric e Jo, Kai ataca, resultando em Elena entrando em coma. Em I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Damon aguardará a cura até Elena acordar de seu longo sono. Oitava Temporada Em You Made a Choice to Be Good, Bonnie removeu uma parte da cura do corpo de Elena e injetou em Stefan para se salvar. Em I Was Feeling Epic, Stefan usou uma seringa para coletar um pouco de seu sangue, que continha a cura e depois injetou em Damon quando ele estava tentando mandar Katherine de volta para o inferno. Proprietários * Qetsiyah (Criadora; Anteriormente) * Lanie (Anteriormente) * Elijah Mikaelson (Anteriormente) * Silas (Ingerido via Katherine) * Alaric Saltzman (Brevemente / Anteriormente) * Damon Salvatore (Anteriormente) * Galen Vaughn (Brevemente / Anteriormente) * Elena Gilbert (versão original; (brevemente / anteriormente) - versão de 1994, ingerida, então injetada em Stefan através do sangue dela) * Katerina Petrova (Ingerida, depois bêbada por Silas através do sangue) * Amara (Ingerida através do sangue de Silas) * Bonnie Bennett (Anteriormente) * Stefan Salvatore (Injetado via Bonnie, depois injetado em Damon através do sangue dele) * Damon Salvatore (injetado com o sangue de Stefan por Stefan) Efeito * Se um imortal/vampiro toma a cura, eles estarão livres da imortalidade e não serão mais dependentes do sangue para a sobrevivência. Eles não serão mais um vampiro. * Se um vampiro afetado com um Elo de Criação toma a cura, ele será livre, já que não será mais um vampiro. * Se um híbrido é curado de seu vampirismo, eles se tornarão um lobisomem novamente e começarão a se transformar sob as luas cheias novamente. * Se um vampiro que fosse uma bruxa tome a cura, ele/ela se tornará uma bruxa novamente, como demonstrado por Silas depois que ele ingeriu a cura. * Uma vez que um vampiro toma a cura, a cura permanecerá em seu sistema e seu sangue se tornará a cura. * Existem três possíveis resultados para a linha do pai de um Vampiro Original que toma a cura: ** LINHAGEM PERMANECE VIVA: O Vampiro Original se tornará humano, mas devido a uma ruptura na conexão de sangue, sua linhagem permanece intacta. Os descendentes vampíricos de um vampiro original continuariam sendo vampiros. Isso também significaria que a conexão entre um Original e sua linha de pai é, em última instância, passiva. ** LINHAGEM É CURADA: Curar um Vampiro original cura todos os vampiros em sua linhagem. Isso transformaria todos os vampiros produzidos por um Original em seres humanos e removeria o link entre eles, o que significaria que a morte do Original não afetaria aqueles anteriormente na sua linha de pai. ** LINHAGEM MORTA: Curar um Vampiro original mata todos os vampiros na linha do pai. Os vampiros são conhecidos por compartilhar a magia de um Vampiro Original, e é por isso que matar o Vampiro Original destrói a linha do pai. Ser curado da imortalidade significa que a magia mantendo a linha do pai viva é destruída, assim, pode acabar matando todos os vampiros na linha do pai * Tomando a Cura: uma vez que você toma a cura, você não pode ser transformado em um imortal/vampiro nem pode ser curado pelo sangue de um vampiro. Ingerir sangue de vampiro não funcionará e causará uma reação violenta que forçará o bebedor a vomitar o sangue de vampiro que eles consumiram. * Enquanto a cura permanecer no sangue do ex-imortal, eles continuarão a envelhecer normalmente. Se a cura é drenada de seu sangue, e o imortal viveu mais do que fisicamente possível, o corpo do ex-imortal terá que compensar seus anos extras de vida de mortos-vivos e começará a envelhecer rapidamente a ponto de morrer de velhice. . Isso não parece ocorrer enquanto a cura permanecer em sua corrente sanguínea, no entanto, como Katherine não começou a envelhecer rapidamente até que Silas tivesse consumido a maior parte de seu sangue curado. * Até certo ponto, a cura também tem o poder da ressurreição, pois pode transformar um vampiro (um ser morto-vivo) de volta para um ser humano, bruxa ou lobisomem (seres vivos). * Se um vampiro que foi mordido por um lobisomem receber a cura, ele será curado de sua imortalidade para que ele não morra e não tenha mais o efeito de mordida de lobisomem. * Em I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, depois que Elena tomou a cura, ela recuperou suas memórias que Alaric a obrigou a esquecer. Isso significa que a cura acabaria com a compulsão por qualquer vampiro que tivesse sido obrigado. * A You Made a Choice to Be Good, quase todos os doppelgängers usaram a cura. Equipes Para Encontrar a Cura |-|Equipe Shane= Shane queria a cura para ressuscitar Silas , que ele acreditava que traria de volta sua esposa e filho morto , pois ambos são bruxas e provavelmente em The Other Side . Ele precisava da ajuda de Bonnie porque apenas os descendentes de Qetsiyah ( bruxas de Bennett ) podem realizar o feitiço do caçador, então ele ensinou Bonnie a praticar a Expressão para recuperar seus poderes mágicos e lançar o feitiço. Depois que Jeremy completou sua marca , ele levou Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan , Rebekah , Damon e Elena para a Ilhapara encontrar a cura. Shane finalmente morreu na ilha depois que Silas possuía seu corpo. Mais tarde, revela-se que a única razão pela qual Shane estava ensinando Bonnie Expression era para que ela pudesse fazer o trabalho de Silas para ele depois que ele foi despertado, devido ao fato de que o vampirismo / imortalidade de Silas resultou em ele não ser mais uma bruxa. :: Memberos: *Atticus Shane (falecido) *Bonnie Bennett (anteriormente) *Hayley (anteriormente) theisland.png|Shane leva o grupo para a ilha Bonnie Shane Jeremy.png|Shane com Bonnie e Jeremy ShaneDamon.png|Shane com Damon ShanefoundbyRebekah.png|O corpo de Shane encontrado por Rebekah Shane near death.png|"Silas" |-|Equipe Klaus= Klaus afirmou que queria a cura para dar a Elena para que ele pudesse usar seu sangue doppelgänger para criar mais híbridos . Ele forçou Jeremy a matar vampiros para completar o seu Hunter's Mark . Damon ensinou Jeremy a lutar, com a ajuda de Matt e Klaus. Quando Kol aprende sobre seu plano de acordar Silas para obter a cura, ele começa a interferir para evitar que eles o façam. Kol ameaça arrancar os braços de Jeremy para que eles não consiga encontrar a cura, e Klaus lhe diz que fique longe de Jeremy. Kol mantém sua palavra, mas sim obriga Damon a matar Jeremy. Felizmente por Damon e Jeremy, Stefanencrava o pescoço de Damon e o trava no porão até que eles possam quebrar a compulsão dagando Kol. Kol tenta matar Elena e Jeremy, não tendo mais escolha do que matar Kol, embora Elena estivesse querendo matar Kol, já que obrigou Damon a matar seu irmão. Depois que Jeremy mata Kol, a marca do caçador se completa, e a compulsão de Damon está quebrada. Klaus fica extremamente irritado quando aprende o que Elena e Jeremy fizeram com seu irmão, mas Bonnie usa um feitiço para prendê-lo na sala da casa Gilbert até encontrar a cura e usá-lo para matá-lo. Depois que Klaus descobre que há apenas uma dose da cura, ele retém essa informação de qualquer pessoa até que ele pudesse dizer a Rebekah durante um telefonema com Caroline, sabendo que se Rebekah conseguisse primeiro, não seria capaz de ser usado contra ele. Ele também diz que ele quer que ela viva e morra como ela deseja, embora seja desconhecido se ele realmente significa isso. :: Membros: *Klaus Mikaelson *Jeremy Gilbert (anteriormente) *Damon Salvatore (anteriormente) *Elena Gilbert (anteriormente) lalala.png|Klaus obriga Jeremy a matar Jeremy Damon.png DamonKol.png|Kol obriga Damon a matar Jeremy Damon captured.png|Damon capturou Jeremy'smark.png|Jeremy termina a marca jeremydead.png|Jeremy morto por Silas klausjeremydamoon.png |-|Equipe Rebekah= Rebekah queria a cura para usá-lo e ser humano novamente. Com a ajuda de Kol e April , ela obteve informações de Stefan , Caroline , Elena e Shane sobre seu progresso na busca da cura enquanto ela estava apinhada. Mais tarde, Rebekah e Stefan se juntam para encontrar a cura primeiro e usá-la por si. Eles encontram a lápide de Silas no escritório de Shane e roubam-na como alavanca; Team Rebekah e Team Shane acabam combinando e vão juntos para encontrar a cura. Como Klaus diz a Rebekah que há apenas uma dose da cura, ela admite as novas informações para Stefan antes de agarrar o pescoço para que ela pudesse encontrar a cura para si mesma. Um dia depois, Damon diz a Rebekah que Katherine roubou a cura depois de matar indiretamente Jeremy; eles capturam e torçam Galen Vaughn para obter informações sobre Katherine, que estava trabalhando com ele, bem como com Hayley , uma amiga lobo de Tyler Lockwood . Uma vez que eles retornam a Mystic Falls , Rebekah e Damon ainda tentam encontrar Katherine e conhecer um vampiro chamado Will, um ex amigo de Damon que estava trabalhando para Katherine, mas Damon o mata antes que eles possam aprender alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro dela. Ele diz a Rebekah que é devido a sua mordida de lobisomem tornando-o incapaz de ser salvo, mas Rebekah tinha um frasco de sangue de Klaus que o teria curado. É eventualmente revelado que ele o matou para evitar compartilhar a informação com Rebekah. Quando Damon leva Elena para Nova York (em parte para procurar os antigos registros de Will de Katherine), Rebekah os segue. Rebekah e Elena se juntam e roubam o carro de Damon para encontrar as próprias Katherine. Rebekah ainda quer tomar a cura ela mesma, e Elena quer encontrá-la e entregá-la a Rebekah antes de Stefan e Damon encontrá-la primeiro e usá-la nela, garantindo que ela fique um vampiro. Rebekah e Elena encontram Katherine em Willoughby, PA. Rebekah toma um frasco contendo o que Katherine diz é a cura. Depois que Rebekah o bebe, ela perde a consciência. Ao acordar, Rebekah afirma que ela se sente bem e viva, mas logo descobre que era realmente um chamariz. Mais tarde, ela vai para Elijah, que é dada a cura por Katherine e pede-lhe para dar a ela para que ela possa ser humana novamente. Rebekah e Elijah deixam Willoughby juntos e retornam para Mystic Falls. :: Membros: *Rebekah Mikaelson *Stefan Salvatore (anteriormente) *Damon Salvatore (anteriormente) *Elena Gilbert (anteriormente) rebekahaprilelena.png iiiiii.png rebekaahstefan.png yeahh.png blub.png 011-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 039-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Stefan e Rebekah se juntam 054-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg tvd-expedition-into-the-wild.jpg 1573647.png The_Vampire_Diaries_S04E14_HDTV__x264-LOL_1099265-400x224.jpg|Rebekah diz a Stefan que há apenas uma poção da cura 59696_417769208316527_1294137370_n.png|Damon e Rebekah hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.png|Rebekah captura Vaughn damonrebekah.png 747903349.jpg |-|Equipe Silas= Silas quer a cura para se curar. Ele usa a habilidade de criar ilusões (a fonte desta habilidade é desconhecida, como ele pode supostamente não realizar magia) para assumir a forma de Shane enquanto ele deixava seu túmulo . Ele levou Bonnie com ele, curando-a e fingindo ser Shane para ganhar sua confiança. Bonnie se recusou no início, mas Silas usou seu sofrimento sobre Jeremy e seus Grams contra ela, criando uma visão de Jeremy pedindo ajuda. Isso deu a Silas o poder que ele precisava para manipular e lavá-la para fazer sua lição. Ele enviou Bonnie para Damon, para que ela pudesse ser levada de volta para casa. Bonnie explicou a Damon no caminho para casa, o que ela tinha aprendido com "Shane". Bonnie tinha aprendido que Qetsiyah criara o Outro Lado para que, se Silas escolhesse curar e morrer de velhice no túmulo, ele ficaria preso no purgatório sobrenatural com Qetsiyah para sempre e seria separado do seu amante humano. Ele queria Bonnie para completar o Triângulo da Expressão o que o tornaria assim, o Outro Lado já não existia, e todos os seres sobrenaturais presos ali seriam devolvidos ao reino dos vivos; completar o triângulo exigiria mais um massacre de 12 pessoas (além dos dois massacres anteriores que Shane orquestrou, de doze humanos e híbridos, respectivamente), neste caso, bruxas. Silas mais tarde se aproxima de Klaus (ainda na forma de Shane), a fim de fazer uma pechincha; uma vez que Klaus teme que a cura seja usada contra ele, e Silas queria tomar a cura para si mesmo, Klaus deveria dar-lhe a cura e ambos receberiam o que queriam. Quando Klaus lhe diz que não tem interesse em trazer de volta a cada criatura sobrenatural morta, muitos dos quais ele se matou e explica que ele não tem medo dele, White Stamp Stake e quebrou a ponta nas costas. Essa ilusão foi tão forte que fez com que Klaus acreditasse que ele estava morrendo até que Caroline o deixou tão irritado que ele conseguiu tirar a cabeça dele. No mesmo dia, Silas voltou a zombar de Klaus, desta vez sob a forma de Caroline, e perseguiu-o por conseguir-lhe a cura, ameaçando não lhe dar nada além de miséria até que ele obtivesse. Mais tarde, Klaus ajudou Silas a adquirir a cura estancando Rebekah, enquanto Silas assume sua forma de enganar Elijah para dar a cura, que agora está em sua posse. :: Membros: *Silas (falecido) *Bonnie Bennett *Klaus (não querendo) nnnnnnnnnnn.png|Bonnie e Silas Silas-0.png|"Nós somos o começo" Kath.png|Silas se alimentando de Jeremy Lllllllll (1).png|Bonnie fala sobre Expressão hhhhhh.png|Silas esfaqueou Klaus |-|Equipe Katerina= Katerina queria a cura para trocá-la por sua liberdade de Klaus , depois de fugir por 500 anos. Katerina encontrou Hayley em Nova Orleans e disse-lhe que poderia ajudar Hayley a encontrar informações sobre seus pais biológicos se Hayley lhe desse informações sobre a cura. Uma vez que Hayley ultrapassou sua utilidade, Katerina enviou Will para matá-la, já que agora era uma extremidade solta. Klaus, no entanto, salvou Hayley mordendo Will. Katerina estava na posse da cura até que ela entregasse a Elijah no gótico americano . Em vez disso, em Graduação , Katerina foi forçada a tomar a cura por Elena perdendo a chance de usá-la como seu bilhete de liberdade. :: Memberos: *Katerina Petrova (ingerida) *Elijah Mikaelson *Hayley (anteriormente) *Will (falecido) kath.png|Katerina tomando a cura hayleyy.png|Hayley willhayley.png|Willley ataca Hayley katherineee.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h35m42s100.png|A cura no tanque de peixes de Katerina Petrova. |-|Equipe Salvatore= Stefan e Damon querem encontrar a cura antes que Rebekah e Elena forçam Katherine a dar a eles e Rebekah o usa. Eles querem que ele cure Elena, acreditando que ele irá resolver os problemas causados por Elena desligando suas emoções humanas. Damon agora detém a cura em sua posse graças a Alaric . :: Memberos: *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Alaric Saltzman hhhhhhhhh.png hhhhhhhhhh.png iiiii.png j.png AlaricSaltzman (28).png RiccuresavesDamon4x23.jpg Diferenças A Série de TV * A série de TV é diferente dos livros com este conceito. Há apenas o suficiente da cura para uma pessoa usar. * Elena forçou Katherine a curar a Graduation . * A cura estava no sangue de Katherine. Então, Silas alimentou-se dela e passou para ele e também o transformou em uma bruxa novamente. Então, Amara alimentou-se de Silas para se tornar humana, então a cura estava nela antes que ela morresse junto com a cura nela. * Quando Silas drenou a cura de Katherine, Katherine começou a envelhecer rapidamente com os cabelos ficando cinza e os dentes caídos. Mais tarde, revelou-se que depois de ter tirado a cura dela, que seus 500 anos estão começando a alcançá-la, e só faltavam alguns meses para viver. Isso não teria acontecido se a cura não fosse drenada de seu sangue. Ela teria envelhecido normalmente se não tivesse sido removido de seu sangue. * Depois que a cura foi drenada de Silas, ele pareceu não começar a envelhecer rapidamente imediatamente, como Katherine fez. Como Silas não era morto-vivo, ele talvez não tenha sido afetado da mesma forma que Katherine, ou ele usou bruxaria para parar os efeitos. Os Livros * Quando os vampiros voltam a ser humanos nos livros, começam a envelhecer normalmente, como se nunca tivessem sido vampiros. * Nos livros, a cura é uma rosa, enquanto na série de TV, é uma poção líquida em um pequeno frasco para injectáveis. * Damon toma a cura (cheira a rosa para Stefan) por acidente, mas voltou a ser um vampiro em algum momento depois. Curiosidades *É possível que um vampiro quis curar uma bruxa pode colocar seu espírito em um corpo humano como o que Esther fez com Finn e Kol. *Amara nunca bebeu todo o sangue de Silas , mas ainda foi curada. (É possível que Silas mentiu sobre a necessidade de todo o sangue de Katherine devido ao seu desdém para os doppelgängers da Petrova ) *Se Amara tivesse bebido a cura da tela, Silas teria sido efetuada pelo mesmo envelhecimento que Katherine. Embora seja possível que, como Silas era verdadeiramente imortal, não era efetuado pelo tempo nem que nunca morresse teve algum efeito sobre ele ou não foi tratado quando Silas morreu muito logo depois. *Existe agora uma segunda "cura" para a imortalidade: o sangue do par restante de doppelgängers . Se um vampiro devesse beber o sangue doppelgängers depois que o sangue foi escrito pelos viajantes , as propriedades místicas do sangue irão desfazer toda a magia que transformou a pessoa em um vampiro. No entanto, eles serão devolvidos ao estado em que se encontravam quando eles se tornaram um vampiro, que é um humano morto - um vampiro que é "curado" dessa maneira acabará morrendo de novo da mesma maneira que eles foram mortos antes de serem transformados, como de um pescoço quebrado, tuberculose, tiroteio, afogamento, esfaqueamento, etc. *A cura não foi trazida até que o caçador de vampiros, falecido Connor Jordan, voltou a Mystic Falls com uma marca de caçadores. *Apenas Petrova doppelgängers ingeriu a cura em forma de poção (Katherine ingeriu a cura original e a versão Elena 1994 da cura). *Havia três poções de cura total, tecnicamente uma, mas graças aos dois mundos da prisão, há versões da cura entre si **A versão original foi ingerida. **A versão de 1994 foi ingerida por Elena Gilbert . **A versão de 1903 da cura foi destruída através da aniquilação da morte dos Mundo Prisão / Kai . Imortais Curados *Katerina Petrova † (Forçado a beber a cura por Elena ) *Silas † (curado por beber o sangue de Katerina) *Amara † (curada por beber o sangue de Silas) *Sloan † (Curado e morto pelo Feitiço de Purificação Mágica) *Tyler Lockwood † (Curado e morto pelo Feitiço de Purificação Mágica;Ressuscitado *Ivy † (Curado e morto pelo Feitiço de Purificação Mágica) *Muitos vampiros sem nome † (Curados e mortos pelo Feitiço de Purificação Mágica) *Alaric Saltzman (curado pelo Feitiço de Purificação Mágica e salvo por Josette Parker ) *Tripp Cooke † (curado e morto pelo feitiço de purificação mágica) *Elena Gilbert (curada por beber a cura - versão 1994) *Stefan Salvatore † (Curado por injeção da cura - versão 1994) *Damon Salvatore (curado por injeção da cura - versão de 1994) Referências Veja Também Categoria:Fraquezas Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Objetos Encantados Categoria:Bruxaria Categoria:Imortais